


Monsters In Love

by imyourfavemo00



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexy Times, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourfavemo00/pseuds/imyourfavemo00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Wazowski is a sophomore in college. He still hasn't met Sulley, the guy who he will grow so fond of. Mike's best friend has recently ditched him for the popular crowd. What happens when Sulley finds Mike on the brink of death in his dorm room? What will happen when Mike wakes up or if he does wake up? Bxb wif James P. Sullivan and Michael Wazowski. Don't judge meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mike Wazowski

**Author's Note:**

> Just a love story about two monsters. Please leave feedback and suggestions. Oh and they're humans.

I’m Mike! Mike Wazowski! I’m a sophomore at Monsters University! This makes me about 16! I was friends with Randall Boggs, but then he kind of ditched me for all the popular people. I have no one else in my life. I just feel like no one wants me anymore. You can call me depressed. I self-harm. I starve myself. I will eat very little. When I do eat a lot I throw it up on purpose. I want to be loved by a sweet sweet guy. :( Agh. Oh well. OH YEAH!!! I'm gayer then gay. *Giggles* Well bye.


	2. James P. Sullivan

Hello!

I'm James P. Sullivan or Sulley.

I'm 16 almost 17.

I'm considered a jock and he school's best scarer because of my family.

I have to keep my sexuality a secret.

It sucks.

I had a group of friends but they left as soon as some llizard guy came into the picture.

There is his one guy with green hair that covers his eye. He's quite cute if you ask me.

AGH!! SULLEY STOP!!!

Well I have to go.....

See ya.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH!! My first chapter, Please tell me if its good

~Mike Wazowski~

I ran around the yard with my best friend Randall. We were five then. 

"MIKEY MIKEY COME HERE!!!" Randall giggles. I run over to my best friend and giggle. 

"What Wandall?" I ask him. He kisses my cheek. I blush bright red. 

"Best friends forever?" He asks. I nod and hug him. Randall pins me to a tree and smirks. 

"Mikey I want to touch you." He smirks. I shake my head. 

"Randall no. Pweasae nwo." I whimper. Randall rolls his eyes and rips my shirt off. 

"Please Mikey?" He smirks. 

"I SWAID NO!!" I cry. He rips the rest of my clothes off and smirks. 

"Deal with it." He smirks. I start to cry and shake. He takes his clothes off smirking. 

"WANDALL PWEASE STWOP!!" I cwy. Randall smirks and slams into me. 

"STWOP!!!" I scream and cry. Randall thrusts into me hard making me scream louder.   
"STOP!!!" I cry louder and black out. 

I wake up screaming and crying.

"GOD I HATE YOU RANDALL!!!" I cry more and get dressed for the day. I wipe my tears and put a little eyeliner on. I sigh and get all my stuff for school. I walk into my first class. I sat in my assigned seat and start to draw.

"Hey Mikey!" Randall slams my head against the desk. I scream and feel the blood coming to my nose.

"RANDALL!!" A big buff guy with blue and purple hair shouts. I run to the tissue box and hold a tissue to my nose. The guy picks me up and walks to the nurse.

"Are you okay hun?" He asks. I shake my head and groan. "Tip your head back love." He mumbles. I tip my head back and we walk into the nurses office. The man sits me on the nurse bed and smiles.

"What's your name?" I ask him softly.

"James P. Sullivan." He smiles and walks out. The nurse walks in and gasps.

"DEAR GOSH MIKE!!" She grabs some papertowels and an ice pack and puts it on my nose.

"I think it's broken." I mumble.

"I wouldn't be suprised hun. He must have hit it really hard." She sighs. I shrug and let a tear slip.

"I think that Sulley guy was the one who helped me." I blush.

"JAMES SULLIVAN?!?" Mrs. Mae fangirled. I shriek and hide under her desk.

"What's it to ya?" I ask.

"He's the best scarer in Monsters University because of his family." She chuckles. I whine and mess with my tiny horns. Mrs. Mae chuckles softly and nuzzles my head with her hand. I crawl out and look at my arms.

"I want to move dorms." I sigh. She nods and puts in a request. I was tired of sharing a dorm with my ex best friend. I let a tear slip. She sighs and puts me on her lap and hold me close.

"I know you hate him." She sighs.

"Celia? Why are people so mean to me?" I ask.

"They're just jealous of you hunny." She kisses my head. I giggle and nod. I nuzzle my head against her boobs.

"Oh stop hunny." She sighs and holds me on her lap. I smile and giggle helping her with the rest of the kids.

~7 Hours later~

I walk to my dorm room and sigh. I pack up my things and walk to my new dorm. My roommate wasn't there yet. I smirk and grab a razor blade in my bag then walk to the bathroom. I sit on the floor and put the blade to my arm and let it run down my arm. I laugh and cut four more times on my arm. Then cut eight times on my leg. I gasp and look at the blood.

"Good night." I mumble and pass out.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens with Mike and Sulley

~Sullivan~

I walk into my dorm room seeing someone suit case. I hum to myself and walk to the bathroom. I open it and gasp at the sight.

"MIKEY?!?" I pick up and look at his arms and legs. I let a tear slip grabbing gauze. I lay Mike on my bed and take his clothes off leaving him naked. I blush bright red and clean his wounds while putting gauze on them.

"S-Sulley?" Mike asks. I kiss his cheek right next to his lips.

"Sleep my green angel." I mumble. He nods and falls asleep. I simle and nuzzle his cheek smiling. I finish bandaging his cuts and smile. I put on his boxers again letting him sleep in my bed. I take off my shoes and shirt laying next to him and wrapping my arms gently around him. He smiles in his sleep. I kiss his neck softly and fall asleep holding the limp boy in my arms.

\------/Morning/------

~Mike~

I woke up feeling strong arms around my waist. I look up to see Sully and smile. I turn in his arms and snuggle the buff man's chest.

"Morning sweetheart." He mumbles in my ear.

"Morning snuggle buddy." I giggle softly.

"Did you cut because of Randall?" He asks. I nod and let a tear slip. He kisses it away.

"He's just a big bully. My friends kicked me to the curb when Randall showed up." Sully sighs. I pout and kiss his nose.

"R-Randall raped me when I was five." I sniffle. Sulley pets my hair and sighs. I snuggle him.

"Mikey? Can I tell you something?" He asks. I nod softly and close my eyes.

"Well....a long time ago I had a best friend. He was little monster with one eye. I had grown feelings for him. I told him and we kissed. Two years later he was gone. He had died. I told my mom I loved him and she said it was just a phase. I believed her. So when I went into high school and saw guys getting changed for gym....well you can imagine what happened down there. What I'm getting at is, I'm gay and I have been for a while. I don't want to be a scarer....I actually want to be a cook. So when I have a husband, I'll play the wife role in the family." Sulley grins. I kiss his nose and walk into the bathroom with my clothes and take my boxers off. I get in the shower and hum.

"Why is all my hair green?" I whine and look at my 7 inch dick. I sigh softly. Now that I think about it.....Sulley might have a huge cock. I blush and giggle getting out of the shower. I look at the chest I collided with and lick his nipples. Sulley moans. I smirk and smack his ass putting my clothes on. He chuckles.

"You're so cute Mikey." He winks. I hiss at him and nibble his nipple again. He moans loudly. I pull away and kiss his cheek. Sulley laughs and takes his boxers off smiling. I squeak and look at his 9 inch cock.

"Oiy." I mumble and walk out getting my stuff for school. Sulley walks out twenty minutes later and picks me up.

"Can I sit in your lap?" I ask him innocently. He nods and smiles. We walk, well he walks, to class and sit down in a seat with me in his lap. All the students start to file in. The teacher gives us an assignment. We start to work on the assignment. Sulley puts his head in the nape of my neck. I blush bright red. Sulley bites my lip and turns my head to his and kisses me softly. I gasp and kiss him back smiling.

"JAMES P. SULLIVAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Our teacher freaks. James and I pull away and look down blushig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me where if you like it?


	5. Chapter 3

~Sully~

I blush when the teacher walks to us.

"James, care to explain why you haven't told your parents yet?" He asks. I shake my head and sigh.

"They'll kill me...." I mumble. Mikey kisses my cheek. I smile at him and kiss his nose. Mr. Wyland nod and smiles.

"I will have to call your father and tell him." Mr. Wyland sighs. I nod and shrug. Mikey smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Your lips are so cold hun." I smile. Mikey blushes and giggles. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. Mikey was working on the desk. Randall.....I punch him in the face making him appear.

"What? Am I stealing you away from your precious little Mikey?" Randall asks. I hiss at him. Mikey looks up and punches him in the face.

"BACK OFF BOGGS!!" He shouts. Randall rolls his eyes. Mikey smirks and kisses me shoving his tongue in my mouth. I moan and rub my tongue against his fighting for dominance. I feel something hard poking my thigh. I gasp and moan. I blush bright red and pull away from Mikey.

"I can't tell if that was hot or disgusting." Randall smirks. I roll my eyes and pull my Mikey closer. MY Mikey. I blush and giggle nuzzling his chest.

"Get the fuck away from my Mikey." I growl. Randall rolls his ees and walks away. Mikey kisses my chest.

"S-Stop love." I mumble. Mikey nods and smiles. I stare at Mr. Wyland and stare at the board taking notes after finishing the worksheet. Mr. Wyland smiles at me and Mikey. We work on the eighteen bookpages we were assigned. Mikey squeaks and smiles. I giggle at my little green monster and kiss his cheek.

"Class is dismissed. Please turn in whatever work you have done in the trays." Mr. Wyland grins. I pick up Mikey and turn our work in. Mikey huffs and lets me carry him to our next class. Upon walking in, heavy arms pushed Mikey and me down. I tightened my grip around Mike to make sure he didn't get hurt. I looked up to see a punk girl. She gasped and looks at us.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" She freaks out. I giggle and hold Mikey.

"It's okay sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure my little green baby was okay." I kiss Mikey's head.

"Have you seen Celia?" She smirks. Mikey smiles.

"Nurse's office." Mikey laughs.

"OH HEY MIKEY!!! I didn't know you liked Sully. I don't get how gay guys can be vegan. They like meat. I mean they get it up their ass all the time. Does Sulley know how kinky you are? Does he know that you like being spanked? Does he know that you're 7 inches? Don't you hate having me as a best friend?" She laughs and sees Celia. "BABY!!! MY PUSSY IS CALLING YOUR NAME!!" She runs to Celia.

"You're a kinky little shit aren't you?" I smirk at Mike.

"Let's not talk about it......." Mikey groans. I smack his ass. He gasps and blushes. I smirk and giggle. I walk into our next class smiling and sitting down.

~After class~

I officially had a boner thanks to Mikey bouncing in my lap. I walk to our next class and I hear moaning.

"J-Johnny!!" I hear someone moan. I open the door to see something that will scar mine and Mikey's minds for the rest of our lives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny was fucking Randall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(AN: Should I make it so it's a one night stand between Johnny and Randall or make them together? Please tell me if it's good.)


	6. Chapter 4

~Sully~

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Mikey shouts crying.

"MIKE!!" Randall yelps and pulls Johnny out of him.

Mikey cries his eyes out. I mean I don't blame him or anything.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!!" Mike screams.

Johnny puts his clothes on. I watch Mike take his shirt off and he shows Randall claw marks.

"Do you see what you did to me? I've had these since I was five...FIVE for God's sake!! You took my virginity at the age of five!! I asked you to stop but did you?!? NO!! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN UNLESS YOU PLAN TO FUCKING APOLIGIZE YOU NASTY FUCKER!!" Mike screams at him.

Randall puts his clothes on and runs out with Johnny. I heard clapping from several students. I turned around and saw Terri and Terry Perry, Art, Don Carlton, and Scott 'Squishable' Squibbles.

"Wow Mikey!" Art gasps.

"I know!!" Mike smiles and kisses me.

I gladly kiss back. I hear two identical gasps. We pull away to see Terri and Terry blushing.

"Damn that was hot." Terri blushes.

Terry smirks and grabs Terri's ass.

"BROTHER!!" He squeals.

We sit down and start talking to the five boys.

"So I heard that Johnny and Randall are a thing." Terry smirks.

Terri blushed deeply.

"WHO CARES?!? HE'S A BITCH!" Mike screams.

Art looks at him in shock. Don gasped.

"Babe...." I look at him.

He smiles at me and sits in my lap. I snicker and bounce him in my lap groaning.

"You okay Sully?" Terri asks.

I nod and grunt when Mikey bounces on my dick.

"A-Are you sure?" Terry asks.

I nod again and grip my boyfriends hips. Mikey giggles and moves his little hips. I grip tighter.

"Oh my god...." I look at Mike.

Mike locks lips with mine and grinds me forcefully. I kiss back deeply and grind back. Mike moans out loud and grips my hair. I heard someone leave the room. I heard shuffling and people sit down. I pull away to see Art and the twins watching us. I grind harder making Mike throw his head back gasping. I kiss down his neck and slide my hands down his back. Mike grips my shoulders and groans. I pull away and watch as Mike shudders and grinds our hips. I moan and let him letting my hands grip his back. Mike stops and cuddles me giggling. I chuckle softly and kiss his nose. The twins blush deeply and bite their lips.

"Well, well, well. That was sexy," Terry smirks.

Terri nods and blushes. I look at Mike questioningly.

"Are you two a thing?" He blurts.

Terry shrugs. Terri tears up and runs out crying. I mumble to Mikey I'll be back and I run after Terri. Once I saw him, I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"You love him don't you?" I ask softly.

Terri nods and whimpers.

"He brushes me off like I'm just dirt under the rug. He has one night stands with girls and guys and it hurts me so much. I love him, but since we're brothers I can't do anything about it," he bursts into tears.

I hold him closer and rock him. I stroke his hair softly and sigh.

"Tell him," I whisper into his hair.

Terri shakes his head.

"I have. He won't listen," Terri lifts his sleeves.

My eyes widened. They were full of bruises, cute, scars, cigarette burns.

"Terri Perry! You listen to me. Mikey does that. I hate seeing him do it. I've known you since high school. You can't do this to yourself. Please stop," I kiss his cheek.

Terri sniffles and rolls his sleeve down hugging me tight. I hold him closer.

"I'm sorry James," he whispers.

"It's okay Terri," I whisper.

I pick him up and walk back into the classroom. Terry was bleeding and Mikes fist had blood on it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Terri and I both shouted.

"He tried to kiss me so I punched him!" Mike whimpers.

Terri's eyes snapped to Terry's.

"I'm done calling you my brother and you treating me like shit. I'm living with Sully and Mike," he tears up and clings to me and Mike.

Terry kisses Terri then backs away.

"Just remember that I was the one who taught you what love was....bitch," Terry storms out.

Terri starts to cry. Mike and I kissed his cheeks.

"We will help you," Mike and I whisper.

(IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I apologize that it's short. I've been having horrible writers block. Is Terri and Terry going to fix their problems? Is Mike and Sully going to accept Terri into their relationship? Pic is Johnny)


	7. Chapter 5

AN: I haven't updated this in forever, because I've been having huge writers block with this. So, if this seems different then when my last chapters its most likely because 1) It's going to be longer then my other chapters 2) I've learned a lot more about writing since I've last updated. Oops? Well here goes nothing. 

/Mike/

It's been a couple days since Terri had moved in. It's been quite a headache with having to wake up in the middle of the night with him screaming from a nightmare. On the other hand, he is very funny and likes to help cook with me. I mean he is super awesome, but is super sad. He misses Terry so much. I lean against the wall and sigh. Sully walks over to me and smiles happily. 

"Hey baby," He smiles at me. 

"Hi Sully," I yawn.

Sully wraps his arms around me and sways with me. I nuzzle against his chest and grin. 

"I miss the peace and quiet." He nips my neck.

"We're doing something nice," I mumble. 

"I know, I just want to be alone with you," Sully chuckles. 

"You just want my ass," I smirk.

"How dare you suggest something so foul! I'm only a teenage boy with hormones!" Sully fakes being hurt. 

"Maybe after our first date, which we have yet to have!" I laugh. 

"We've only been together a week," Sully whines. 

"Fine, no Mike ass for you then," I wink and sway my hips, walking into the kitchen area of the dorm. 

"Morning guys," Terri yawns and giggles gently, then blushes deeply seeing as he didn't have a shirt on. 

"Well dang, nice body," Sully chuckles. 

"HEY!" I shout at him. 

"I love your body babe so shush," Sully snickers. 

Terri giggles and puts his shirt on. There was a knock at the door and Terri answered it. Outside the door was a dressed up Terry holding flowers. 

"Look, I fucked up Terri, like big time, and I'm super sorry okay? I can't stand being without you. I miss you so much. You're perfect in every way. It was my turn to apologize anyway. I swear tonight it'll be all you that's get pleasured baby. Please just come back to me," Terry was all, but sobbing at the end of this. 

Sully and I awed. They were so cute, then it dawned on me. 1) This isn't the first fight they've had like this, 2) They probably have daily sex. I shudder at the thought. 

Terri looks at Terry, "Do you promise to stop being an asshole?" 

Terry laughs through his tears and nods, "I promise baby." 

Terri takes the flowers and hugs his brother tightly. 

"Let's get your stuff and go back baby," Terry smiles and walks in holding Terri's hand tightly. 

Terri and Terry get Terri's stuff then leave. I groan and smile. 

"I wanna go on a date butt head," I look at Sully. 

"Well get ready and I'll take you dick head," He laughs. 

I pinch his nipple before running into the bathroom. 

"MIKE WAZOWSKI!" Sully shouts and laughs. 

"Yes Sullivan?" I snicker as I undress to take a shower. 

"You're lucky you're my boyfriend," he chuckles. 

I laugh and turn the shower on then get in. I hear the bathroom door open. 

"Sully what do you want?" I ask. 

"You," I hear him whisper in my ear. 

I turn around and see him standing behind me naked. 

"I thought we could conserve water you know," he kisses my neck. 

"Baby," I moan gently and he I heard him growl. 

"SULLIVAN! WAZOWSKI!" someone shouted from the dorm.

"YES!" I shout back.

"IT'S MS. MAE!" she shouts.

I get out and wrap a towel around my waist then walk out.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"Where's Sullivan?" she asks. 

"Waiting in the shower for me," I blush. 

"Oh uh, I just wanted to tell you something about Randall," she smiles at me. 

"What?" I ask, anger laced in my words. 

"Well, he got suspended from school for the next six weeks," she grins. 

"What for?" I ask amused. 

"He got caught running to his dorm naked. He had gone to my office after. Someone had to have hit him because he had bruises all over him," she frowns. 

"SULLIVAN GET YOUR NAKED BUTT OUT HERE!" I scream. 

Sully walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "What?" 

"Randall was hit. I'm guessing by you know who," I stare at him. 

"He does get violent when he's drunk," Sully sighs. 

"I hate him with every once of being I have, but he does not deserve to be hit, nor suspended," I look at Celia. 

Celia nods and moves out of the way to show Randall with his nerd glasses on. Sully growls and wraps his arms around me, while Randall slowly walks inside. 

"I-I understand if you hate my guts and want to beat me up, and I understand if you say no, and I understand if you never ever want to speak to me again, and I completely understand if you don't accept my apology, but I'm so sorry and I'm so stupid, and I should've listened to you when we were younger and I should've waited for when you were ready because then maybe I still would've had you and I'm so sorry," Randall breaks down crying and falls to the floor. 

I gasp and hug him tightly. I hate him and it's gonna take a long time, a LONG TIME, for me to forgive him, but he doesn't deserve this. I hold him close and rock him. 

"Randy, it's okay," I whisper.

"C-Can I stay with you? Please? I'll sleep on the floor," Randall sniffles. 

I look up at Sully knowing that 1) it was his choice 2) we'd have to put off on our date which means 3) No sex. Sully looks at Randall and sighs. 

"Fine," He mumbles then walks into the bathroom pissed. 

I look at Celia and she hands me a bottle with pills in them. 

"Two times a day with food," she nods to me. 

I grab the bottle and nod. She hands me a bag that was bit heavy, I'm guessing it was his clothes. 

"Randall, you can take the bunk on the top, Sully and I will sleep on the bottom. It's bigger anyways," I smile at him. 

Randall nods and climbs up top. He sniffles and curls into a ball. There was a knock at the door. I decided to get dressed before I opened it. I open the door after changing to see it was Johnny. I coughed and Randall disappeared. 

"What?" I ask him.

"Where's Randall?" he grunts.

"He got suspended because he was caught naked running to his dorm," I glared at Johnny.

Johnny blushes sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm seeing a therapist about my drinking issues. If you see Randall tell him I miss him," he leaves. 

Randall appears again and pouts. 

"I don't wanna see him. He told me I was just merely a booty call," Randall looks down. 

"Hmmm, hurts doesn't it?" I glared at him. 

Randall blushes sheepishly and nods.

"I'm sorry Mike," Randall looks down.

"Don't right now. You're lucky I'm focusing on the fact that you got abused and not who you are," I growled. 

Randall gulps and nods. Sully chuckles when he hears my growl and hugs me from behind. I snuggle into him, smiling happily. I felt something hard against my ass. I gasped and hit his chest playfully. Sully snickers and nips my neck. I moan gently and blush. There was a crash in the bathroom and we both gasped. We opened the door and I screamed seeing Randall laying on the floor with blood coming from his mouth and a hole in the window. 


End file.
